westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault on the Mesa
The Assault on the Mesa is a battle fought between the hosts and Delos Inc. during the Host Uprising, in which Dolores Abernathy and Charlotte Hale fought over the decryption key to the Forge - hidden in the control unit of Dolores' father - Peter Abernathy, and over the control of the Cradle. Prelude After the abduction of Peter Abernathy, Dolores Abernathy arrives at Sweetwater to acquire the train bound for Westworld Mesa Hub. In Sweetwater, Dolores changes Teddy before advancing towards the Mesa. Charlotte Hale arrives at the Mesa with Peter Abernathy and sends message to Delos Inc., for the extraction of Peter Abernathy. In the Mesa, Hale encounters Ashley Stubbs, who has just been set free by the Ghost Nation. Bernard Lowe enters the Mesa with Elsie Hughes and subsequently enters the Cradle via a direct interface, where he would find the hybrid Robert Ford. Later, a Delos extraction team led by Coughlin, known as the Delta Team, arrives in Westworld via parachute, and are quickly deployed into the Mesa. The Assault As Hale meets Coughlin in the Control Room, the train is driven to a high speed by Wyatt's gang and crashes into the Mesa. Soon, Hale arrives at the Behavior Lab, where Peter Abernathy is nailed onto a chair, per Hale's request. In the Behavior Lab, Hale becomes impatient and tells a Livestock technician named Roland to remove the decryption key. After conversing with Ford, Bernard leaves the Cradle with Ford in his control unit telling him what to do next. The PMCs of the Delta Team activite their haptic vests, which emulate the hosts' mesh network, allowing them to be alerted to the hosts in close vicinity. The Delta Team and the Westworld QA Security Force regroup into six teams and start a counter-attack against Wyatt's gang. Wyatt's gang splits forces to target the Cradle, the Behavior Lab, and the Control Room. A team of hosts, led by Angela, wipes out a response team and changes into their clothing and outfits, then advances towards the Cradle. During the advance, most of the hosts in this team are decommissioned, Clementine is shot multiple times and put into deconmmissioning by a Westworld QA Security Force team led by Engels. Angela is also shot, but manages to make to the Cradle, where she destroys the Cradle by detonating a grenade on Engels' belt, killing herself in the process. In the Behavior Lab, Dolores leads several hosts to retrieve Peter Abernathy. Stubbs tries to force Hale to reveal details about what is in Peter Abernathy's control unit by putting a gun to his head. As Hale starts to explain that Peter Abernathy holds a decryption key, Dolores, along with Teddy and several other hosts burst into the room, killing several Westworld QA Security Force members in the process. Teddy then disarms Stubbs. After conversing with Hale, Dolores decides to kill her, but is repeatedly interrupted and distracted, allowing Hale and Stubbs to escape. After learning what's happening with Hale, Coughlin leads a team of PMCs to the Behavior Lab, but the team is annihilated, along with Coughlin himself. After Coughlin's death, the Control Room is overrun by Wyatt's gang. Bernard - who has also arrived in the Control Room after sending Elsie away - shuts down the Security Panal under Ford's instruction. Wyatt's gang converges and arrives at the vehicle bay, where Dolores encounters Maeve, who is injured and immobilized. After a short conversation with Maeve, Dolores and the rest of Wyatt's gang depart from the Mesa. Bernard is stopped by two PMCs in a corridor, Ford commands Bernard to pick up a gun and kill them. And when Bernard refuses, Ford takes over Bernard's body and kills the PMCs by himself instead. Aftermath Wyatt's gang succeeds in retrieving the decryption key to the Forge, and destroying the Cradle, while wiping out most of the Delta Team and a significent amount of the Westworld QA Security Force in the process. But Wyatt's gang also suffers heavy loses. With the decryption key, Dolores is able to advance towards the Valley Beyond, and would come into conflict with the Ghost Nation, Man in Black and Bernard. Dissidence grews further between Bernard and Ford, leading Bernard to erase Ford by force. Notable Combatants *Hosts **Dolores Abernathy **Teddy Flood **Clementine Pennyfeather **Angela **Bernard Lowe *Hybrids **Robert Ford *Species Undetermined **Ashley Stubbs *Humans **Charlotte Hale **Coughlin† **Engels† **Goldberg† **Limpert† Appearances *Season Two **Phase Space **Les Écorches CR4-DL.jpg|The Cradle before being destroyed Dolores and maeve meet les ecorches.png|Dolores meets Maeve in the vehicle bay Category:Battles